pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spain In The Butt
Chris: Last time on Total Drama WorldWide. The Bermuda Triangle the most haunted place ever. Or is it when we used a coastal studio to trick the contestants to think they were changing size. In the end Jan went home with parachute iin hand and a grudge at hold. We are halfway done and one will win half a million sand dollars who will win? Find out now on Total Drama WorldWide (screen switches to loser class) Lisa: Why is everyone here? Candace: CHris said he needed to use first class Isabella: Narcissist Lisa: I know the merge is today I can feel it in my gut Thaddeus: Lisa's hat is more of a bag than a hat Phineas: I wonder what Chris is doing? (screen swtiches to first class) CHris: He he this oughta make them steamed but lets test it (Chris pours it on a squirrel and it melts) Chef: Wrong one Chris: Oh right (Chris tests the new chemical on the beaver and it attacks him) CHris: Off off Chef knocks out the beaver with a rock CHris: Okay wait who's flying the plane (screen shyows a CHef balloon in the cockpit) Chris: Okay we're here so let's land it Chris PA: Attention passengers we are now landing today you will recieve a special announcement (screen switches to the cast in a building) Chris: You are now the FInal 10 so I'm about to tell you the teams are dissolved Everyone: Yes Chris: Now for today Spain is known for a bull chase with matadors Lisa: This doesn't mean Chris: Yeap you will be chased by bulls throughout Spain last one standing wins Sandra: Don't bull try to break your ribs Chris: And that's your motivation Phineas: Was this tested? Chris: Of course the intern should be out of remission in 14 months Candace: Meap Chris: Now are you ready Everyone: No Chris: Perfect (screen switches tothe contestants lined up ands a gate will bulls trapped behind them) Chris: CHef spray the buls (chef sprays bulls) CHris: Nos release (The bulls charge at the contestants) Thaddeus pushes Thor and he gets trampled Phineas: This is insane Isabella: I know Ferb: I hope I win Candace trips him Candace: Ferb (Ferb nearly gets trampled but goes between the bulls legs to get out) Candce COnfessional: I have an idea Lisa: Man Chris has gone insane Thaddeus: I know (trips and is trampled) Soul: I think we could be the Final 3 in this round Sandra: Yeah Candace: I hope this works (Candace reaches down and the bull gets angry bucking Candace off him then hitting a huge building) Phineas: Candace are you okay (both get rampled) Phineas: Ow Isabella: Phineas Phineas: Stop Isabella you'll be attacked Isabella: I wont stop are you okay? Phineas: No I dislocated my arm Candace: I got slammed on my vertebrae Isabella gets trampled Phineas: Isabella, are you ok Isabella: Just a broken hyroid bone Ferb: Wendy I think I'm gonna be taken out soon win it for jus please (gets trampled) Wendy: Ferb, no (Wendy gets knocked over and trampled) Soul: Only we are left (gets tramp Sandra: Soul (a bull knocks Sandra's leg into Lisa and she is trampled) Chris: Sandra wins invicibility who will you to first class choose one Sandra: Um Lisa Chris: Okay the rest of you choose someone to take out not Sandra (screeen switches to first class) Sandra: Are you okay Lisa? Lisa: Yeah just a minor concussion Sandra: Those bulls were infuroated Lisa: I know (screen switches to the elimination room) Chris: You've all cast your votes let's look Lisa: I vote for Thaddeus you do not insult a girl's hat Ferb: I vote Candace Wendy: Good riddance Candace Thaddeus: I pick Phineas he has no reason to win Candace: I pick Wendy Sandra: Bye Thaddeus Phineas: I'm sorry Wendy Thor: I'm voting with Thaddeus and choose Phineas Soul: Thaddeus you're gone Isabella: I vote Lisa, I have had a huge crush on Phineas since I first met him and I feel like you will cause that to be ruined (everyone gasps) Phineas COnfessional: I can't believe it she actually has a crush on me this is insane, in a good way Candace Confessional: It's about Ferb Confessional: Time Chris: Epic with 3 votes Thaddeus is out Thaddeus: I was suppposed to win you (Chef duck taoes his mouth and throws him out) Chris: I have to say this was shocking how will this affect the game find out next time on Total Drama WorldWide Category:Fanon Works Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Episodes Category:International Crossovers Category:Dialogue Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes